Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Keeping one's word
by Diana2122
Summary: Someone has accompanied Claire through Craig na Dun to 1743. Warning: Non-sexual spanking of a teenager.


_Author's notes_ : This summer I became an Outlander fan. One afternoon last week a character and a story appeared in my head. It's about Lottie (a short for Charlotte) who accidentally travels through the portal at Craig Na Dun at the same time as Claire. This story takes place during the episode/chapter "The Reckoning". It's a mix of the book and the television series. Please have patience, things will become clearer if I write more stories about Lottie. But for now I don't feel there is a need for more background information. Also please note that I have only watched the show and read the first book so please don't send spoilers of the books that follow in your possible reviews, thank you.

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm just borrowing them for the story. Lottie is the only character that I have created myself for this story.

 _Warning_ : Spanking of a teenager in this story.

 **Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Keeping one's word**

Murtagh leaned in closer to Jamie.

"She doesna understand what she nearly cost us. And neither does the wee lass."

Jamie eyed Claire as she slipped into their rented room upstairs, tired of not receiving any response from the men during dinner. She could feel she was being made invisible by them. He then let his gaze rest on Lottie still sitting across the table from him. The girl was rolling her lower lip between her teeth in a nervous manner. She had already finished her meal. Claire seemed to have forgotten what he had promised her before going off to meet Horrocks, however Lottie obviously had not forgotten.

"Aye, and they need to, " Jamie responded in a hushed voice to Murtagh.

A few minutes later Jamie sent Lottie up to the room Dougal Mackenzie had reserved for her at the inn. Before their marriage Claire and Lottie had shared one bedroom, being the only women folk in the group. Now the girl always had one room to herself since Claire and Jamie shared a room as a married couple. She did not object to being excused but left with downcast eyes.

* * *

 ** _Lottie's POV_**

As she sat on the bed fidgeting nervously she could hear Claire yelling in the room she shared with Jamie. Soon it would be her turn. Claire had obviously fought back. Lottie on the other hand was too afraid to do such a thing and besides: she knew Jamie would easily win such a match with her as opponent. After a while the yelling stopped. Her nervousness increased. She looked up to Jamie and felt ashamed of her actions and the trouble she had helped cause. She had known she was supposed to stay with Willie but instead she had teased him and made him chase after her by running away from him. She had done it to get his attention...because she liked him. It had been kind of fun at the time, but she had never dreamed the British soldiers would kidnap Claire or that the clan men would have to put themselves in danger to rescue her.

She heard the door to Jamie and Claire's room open and then close. Then steps out in the hall. She braced herself for seeing Jamie enter but the steps surprised her by continuing by. He was actually going to let her wait longer. She sighed and loathed the situation she was in. Unable to wait any longer she tip toed over to the door and opened it a crack to have a look outside. She could see the men eating and drinking down below and she could see Jamie walking slowly down the stairs. He appeared to be in deep thought. When he reached the ground floor he suddenly turned and looked up, meeting her eyes. She jumped a little. He gently shook his head to let her know she should not leave the room. Then he stepped outside into the night. Lottie swallowed and shut the door quietly while hoping he wouldn't stay out too long, although also hoping he would stay out forever so she would not have to face him.

She was however out of luck. Jamie entered the room a while later. He had only stepped outside for some air and perhaps some calming down time, she realized. He looked calm now though. He shut the door behind him drowning out the laughter and shouting coming from the men downstairs. The room became quiet again. Lottie was sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap as he stood hands on his hips looking at her by the door.

"I...I...I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to..." she started but then quieted down again.

He gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"I know, Lottie. It still doesna make it all right though, " he said and moved one hand down to his sword belt around his waist. "I told ye to stay with young Willie, did I not?"

She nodded reluctantly, wanting to say something in her defense but not sure if he would listen or even what she would say.

"I didn't know what would happen," she said.

Jamie nodded.

"Indeed. But Willie told me what happened. According to him you suddenly wanted to play a game of hide and seek, aye?"

"Yes," she said with downcast eyes.

"He told you he had to stay alert in case red coats were nearby. But ye didna take no for an answer and started to run away from him. He yelled for ye to stop but you didna and forced him to run after ye. When he caught ye the two of you returned and Claire had taken off. Is that right?"

Lottie nodded her head in silence. Then she heard the sound of him starting to unbuckle his sword belt and she felt panic arise.

"What did I tell ye I would do if you left the clearing before I got back?"

Lottie swallowed. She had to answer.

"You said you would tan my...my bare arse," she said with a sniffle that could not be restrained. She suddenly looked up to the sight of him taking off his sword belt. "Please, Jamie, don't!" she cried out a little louder. "Don't strap me! Please!"

And that was it. She could not restrain her tears that had threatened to escape for so long now.

"I am sorry but I must, Lottie," Jamie said in a gentle tone. "I cannot just let this go by unpunished. The men would not forgive you then. You disobeying my order helped endanger them, ye ken. And also, you are only fourteen years old. And this is how young ones your age are punished. I am responsible for you. Therefore it is my responsibility to punish you," he said and walked over to her on the bed and reached out and wiped away one of her tears. "Now I told ye straight out what would happen if ye strayed away from Willie. You chose to do it anyway. So now you will pay the price for it."

Lottie cried even more at hearing how determined Jamie was. There didn't seem to be a way to avoid this for her. She would soon feel that belt on her bottom and probably cry even harder then.

"No, please, Jamie!" she couldn't help pleading to him.

Jamie put a finger under her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze again.

"Have you ever been given a strapping before, lass?" he asked with a wondering frown.

She shook her head.

"Nooo."

"Oh," he said in realization. "Well then, I guess you are about to experience it for the first time by my hand."

Lottie glanced at his hands. Jamie was really strong and that scared her right now. She was really going to get it.

"I ken you do not want it, lass, " he continued. "But had you not lured young Willie away then Claire never would have been able to run away and get captured. And as happy as I am that ye weren't taken by the English too, that still means you helped cause the dilemma."

He gave her red haired head a gentle stroke before taking one step back.

"All right. Lift your dress now and lay face down on the bed."

Lottie looked him in the eyes and gently shook her head. She couldn't believe she did it, but she did.

"Do _not_ fight me on this, lass, "he said more determinedly with a tilt of his head. "It will not end in your favor. You will receive a dozen strokes, no more and no less. Now, let's get it over with."

Right now a dozen strokes sounded like a million to Lottie. She couldn't believe the mess she was in and her face flushed at the thought of baring her bottom to Jamie. But she supposed she had earned this treatment herself. Forcing back the tears for a moment she gingerly stood up and slowly turned around facing the bed. She leaned forward and placed herself on top of the quilt. She tried to convince her hands to reach back and pull up her dress but it was impossible. Because of her embarrassment they simply refused to obey. Instead she glanced back at Jamie. A small understanding grin was on his lips. She was after all not a young child. He suddenly reached over and quickly did it for her. He then put a hand on her upper back, gently forcing her down a little more. Lottie tried to convince herself that she would not yell and make a fuss because she didn't want the men downstairs to hear her. But as soon as the strap fell on her bottom the first time she knew it was impossible. The lick burned and hurt something fierce and she yelled out right away. Shocked she tried to move away from the strap by grabbing the covers and pulling herself towards the headboard and out of Jamie's way. She felt him grab her around the waist and lift her up.

"No ye don't, lass. I know it hurts but it's supposed to."

Resolutely he took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled her over his legs instead, restraining her there.

"Please! I promise to never do it again!" Lottie cried out and tried to pry his fingers off her waist, without success.

Jamie had obviously said all he felt there was need to say. He let the strap fall again and Lottie's screech echoed against the walls. Soon Jamie had found a steady rhythm and it didn't help that Lottie begged or that she cried rivers of tears. This time he did not stop until he was finished. She received twelve strokes as he had promised and when he was finished he released her and helped her to her feet. From his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Gingerly she sat down on the bed and continued to cry. Jamie then pulled her to him and hugged her for a while.

"It's over now," he said softly and placed a kiss on top of her head.

She was indescribably happy that he was right about that.

 **THE END**

 _Author's notes_ : Please let me know if you liked the story. I may write more stories about Lottie in the future. Her story is a work in progress in my head now.


End file.
